Aoyama Dinospike vs Gon
Description The Dragon King's Son vs Gon! Interlude Wiz: You... Don't want to mess with these dinos... Boomstick: Gon, the best yoshi ripoff ive ever seen. Wiz: Hes more like kirby to me... or stich Boomstick: anyway, and Aoyama dino spike supersaiyan2links oc! Aoyama Wiz:You remember in rayquaza vs akihiro and natsu vs akihiro and mionzi vs akihiro and all den akirhiro battles, Boom:! Yes! Wiz:Anyway, theres also a dinosaur one. He met akihiro and he got a version of his own sword, which is the same as akihiros sword. He can call it back, fire a beam and so on... When hes low on health, he can fire a super dinosaur beam! It can go through mountaisn and towers with ease. Blip: He also has a bow, which he sometimes uses. Wiz: He also has some great armor! Boom: He can keep up with Akihiro, who gave the god of the universe a rough time when he was using half of his powers. Gon Wiz:There was once a little dinosaur but he somehow survived the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. Boom: I read the mabga, and he SPLIT a freaking planet in half and survived the meteor, as you said earlier. Boom: HOW CAN HE DO THIS THIS SMALL. Wiz: He also has super tough skin, and some claws too! Sonic(Randomly busted in): He also has super speed, like me! Wiz: Pikaaa! he also can spit fireballs and has.... a fart? Blip: Wario style! Fight! Gon was walking around, when he suddenly got interrupted by aoyama. Thinking that he was an enemy, and he got in his fighting position. FIGHT! They both fire fireballs and dino beams, and they end up taking some damage. Gon kicks the sword out of aoyamas hands, before having aoyama recalling it. Aoyama: Why is this cute thing so annoying. Gon responded with a kick to the face. Aoyama stabbed gon with the sword, before having gon rip it ut, surviving it Aoyama started firing arrows with his bow but they werent doing much damage until 2 of them hit Gon knocking him on the ground. Aoyama got hit by a fireball, and he was on low health. Aoyama: SUPER DINOSAUR BEAM!!!! The beam sent gon flying to the sky. Aoyama sighed, finally, that was a tough- Gon survived it! He hit Aoyama with a Gigantic fart, stunning him. Gon then grabs the stunned aoyama with one hand and punches the planet in half with another. He then tosses aoyama in between it. Gon runs to the other side of earth in 7 seconds and delivers a kick so powerfull, the earth stiched back together. And aoyama got crushes by it. K.O! Conclusion Wiz: Sorry-supersaiyan2link, i hate to say it to you, but gon is WAYYYY superior to Aoyama. is feats alone are on kirby level and Aoyama didnt stand a chance.... The winner is gon. Winner Gon.png Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015